Eternal Damnation
by XxTwilight KissxX
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married! But the power Bella gets may be to immense for her to handle! But the Volturi would risk anything to get her to join even if it includes killing her loved ones...
1. Chapter 1 Planning the Wedding

"Eternal Damnation"

"By: XxTwilight KissxX"

Chapter 1: Planning For Wedding (Bella's POV)

"Here Bella try this one on," Alice smiled.

_Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into? _

"Alice I believed I wanted a bride to wed not a fruitcake," Edward sighed.

"I believe I was asking Bella for opinions not the groom" Alice emphasized the last word.

"I'll try it on for everyone's sake," I interrupted their little bickering. Alice beamed intently, while Edward growled. I slowly walked to the dressing room for the umpteenth time and started to put on the wedding dress.

"I swear whoever made this dress I curse to the depths of hades,"I murmured to myself. I slowly walked out to show Alice before she yelled at me; A burst of snickering came out of Edward.

I hissed at him.

"Alice I look like a multi-colored mess," I pursed my lips.

"Well… um… We can try another dress on," Alice was trying not to burst into hysterics. _And yet she picked out this dress..._

"I believe I was here for a wedding dress Alice, I wasn't here to amuse you," I growled.

"I'm sorry Bella," she smiled wryly. "Next one I promise to find the perfect dress," Alice assured. I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I sighed, "Okay." She smiled and gracefully danced her way back to the dresses.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this kind of torture," Edward broke my gaze.

I smiled back. "I just want to get this over with," I sighed.

"Tell me which is more torture being a vampire or shopping with Alice," I asked jokingly.

"Actually I'd rather suffer for 3 whole days than shop with Alice," Edward admitted.

We both started to laugh. "1 more day and I'll finally be married," I blushed.

"1 more day and I won't ever see your face blush scarlet," Edward sighed.

While he touched my face he gazed at me with his smoldering eyes. "Tell me which more are you excited for, the wedding or eternal life?"

I grimaced. _Why did he have to bring that up now? Of all times he picks now._

"Well actually they're 3 options," I said while staring at the ground.

"Isabella Ma--, before he could scold me Alice came in with full enthusiasm.

_Salvation. _

"Now this is the perfect one," Alice beamed with excitement.

I took a brief look at the dress and I was actually satisfied.

"How much is it," I asked still eying the dress.

"Um…well it's about $3,300 but, it's totally worth it!"Alice rushed the words.

I gawked at Alice.

"Well what do you expect the fabric is high quality Bella, you can't find a better dress than this," she whined.

"Just try it on and see how it looks first," Edward whispered in my ear.

Without arguing, I stomped my way to the dressing room.

_I told them inexpensive and what do they give me, an over the top wedding dress?!_

"Edward Cullen I said to get out of here your not suppose to see your bride until the wedding day its bad luck!"I could hear Alice scolding Edward. _I heard Edward say something to Alice that I knew I didn't want to hear. _

"Okay Bella he's gone now let me see the dress," I could hear the excitement in her voice. I walked out unwillingly and a huge smile spreaded across Alice's face. I blushed, chagrin.

"It's perfect Bella!" She squealed.

"Not the price," I sighed. "Bella you said I could plan the wedding now let me do my job," Alice growled. I walked back to the dressing room to change back into my clothes. As Alice paid for the wedding dress she turned to me and mentioned, "Are you ready to try cakes," she smiled wryly.

_Of course she wouldn't try it. __The food I eat is completely different from her taste._

"Do I have a choice?" I asked aggravated. "Technically no," Alice stated.

"Well you know my answer," I sighed.

"Let the cake testing begin," Alice pranced toward the exit.

**AUTHORS ****NOTE:**

Okay I tried to make the characters from twilight no different. I didn't want their personality nor character to change ;P if you don't like it I'll gladly change it up a bit! But anyway review it please or you might not see the next chapters :O


	2. Chapter 2 Bachelors Party Gone Wrong

Chp.2 Bachelor's Party Gone Wrong (Edward's POV)

"I'm home," I sighed.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett try to speak so that I could hear not the whole world," I snapped.

"What's with the foul mood," Emmett asked.

"Don't be feebleminded," I hissed,

"You know I could read your thoughts."

_Damn him and his planning__ why did he have the intention to plan a Bachelors party. _

I grimaced.

_"Oh please this is your last chance to have fun, your going to be married for god sakes! " Emmett thought. _

_ Why do people take dominance over my power?_

"Emmett just because I could perceive your thoughts, does not mean that you can't just say it," I scowled.

"Well there's a reason—"before he could finish Rosalie appeared.

_No wonder. _

_"See," Emmett thought. _His eyes probed at me, I sighed.

"What's with the racket, I could hear you guys from my room," Rosalie said antagonized.

"Sorry," Emmett and I said at the same time. Emmett hesistated, obviously he was trying to think of an excuse.

"You should join Alice and Bella," I said encouragingly, "They're shopping right now."

"THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?!" Rosalie fumed. In a second she disappeared.

"Don't thank me, I did this for myself," I said annoyed.

"Well actually the guests that I invited are coming today," Emmett admitted.

_Right now I could just strangle him. _

"What time?" I said my voice still fuming with anger.

"Well—".

_DING DONG_

"NOW?!" I boomed.

In a second the house was full of vampires I haven't met before.

Everyone came and congratulated me, I simply returned a thank you to be polite.

I could hear so many thoughts, most were common. Like "A human and a vampire? How absurd!"

I laughed.

One caught my attention quickly, _"__I wouldn't mind to be alone with her__." _

_If he was the only person in this room I would have snapped his neck in half._

I snarled.

"Edward Cullen marrying a human my god what has this world come too," a familiar voice scoffed.

I turned to look who spoken.

_ Tanya?! _ I gawked.

"Long time no see stranger," she purred. She wore an over the top red cocktail dress that was way too showy for a _congratulations. _

Emmett spotted that I met with Tanya; He smiled wryly and mouthed the word _sorry._

"To late," I hissed.

"I bed your pardon," Her voice was deep and seductive any human or vampire would fall for it, but it had no affect on me.

"Oh nothing," I sighed.

"So what possessed you to marry a human I mean you could have married me?" she purred while touching my shoulder. I took her hand and dropped it back to her side.

"I have my reasons," I scowled.

"Touchy I see, you haven't changed one bit," she smiled. She sat right next to me and started to trace circles on my arm.

"What's the matter? You don't like me?" she said seductively.

"Get your facts straight Tanya I love someone else and there is nothing you can do," I hissed.

"I love that side of you," she purred. She standed up sat on my lap and started to put her arms around my neck. She pulled me close so that I could feel her neck on my mouth.

"Do you hear the blood pulsing through my veins," she whispered.

"It's for you," she purred.

All of a sudden Alice bursted into the room and spots Tanya cuddling with me.

_Oh NO_

"Oh my," Tanya said startled. Everyone's eyes were on Tanya, Alice, and me.

Alice started to walk toward us and slaps Tanya across the face. Tanya immediately reacted and tried to punch Alice, but Jasper appeared and catched her punch.

"There will be no fighting in here," Jasper said curtly.

Alice ignores Jasper and tried to hit Tanya again, but Emmett catches her by the arm and holds her tightly. "You heard what Jasper said," Emmett growled. Alice's eyes turned to Tanya the hate in her eyes was tangible and it immediately turned to me sorrow replaced the hate.

"You're fucking with the wrong girl," Alice boomed, "Do you have any idea that he is the groom!"

"Oh it must have slipped my mind," Tanya replied back icily. The room was filled with Alice's growling, Tanya just replied with a grin on her face. "Well I must get going now," Tanya said. "Oh and Edward if you happen to change your mind you know where to find me."

"I'm sure that won't be any time soon," I growled. "Who knows it might happen soon, well ciao!" Tanya shouted. Everyone was hesitating to head towards the door until Emmett sneered.

"Everyone party is over follow Tanya to the exit!" Emmett boomed. After everyone left all 3 eyes were on me.

"You have to tell Bella," Alice whispered.

"I will," I promised, "After the wedding…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_So how did you guys like it eh? Good? Or bad?_

_Reviews would be lovely next chapter will be up soon and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:D_

_I'm sorry there is some profanity in my fan fiction if you don't like it I suggest you shouldn't read more / Oh and by thee way I won't put the next chapters up till next week X[ sorry! Anyway thankyou! _

_HEADS UP Tanya will be appearing again soon : s__o look forward to that XD _


	3. Chapter 3 The Party is Over

Wedding Day (BELLA'S POV)

_When I came back home from shopping__ Emmett, Jasper, Alice and even Edward was acting weird. It made me __a little bit curious about what had happened__ last night_

"Bella are you ready for your big day?" Alice said breaking my train of thought.

"Oh um yes… oh and Alice," I picked up a thing that looked like a pliar, "What is this?"

She started to burst into laughter. I stared her down.

"Bella calm down its just an eyelash curler," She said trying to calm her self down.

_Why do girls have to be put through pain to look pretty. _I sighed.

"Alice you do her make-up and I'll do her hair," Rosalie said calmly.

"Let's make Bella delectable for Edward," Rosalie smiled. I could feel the blood rush to my head, they both broke into hysterics. I sat there with crossed arms looking like a 5 year old. As I sat there I started to think what was going to happen after the wedding.

_M__e and Edward will finally get to…_

"Hey Alice I just wanted to check up on..," Emmett stared at me wide-eyed.

_Dammit Emmett why now I'm in my bra and underwear for god sake! _

"GET OUT!" Alice and Rosalie both yelled while shoving him out.

_SLAM!_ The loud ringing of the door stuck inside my head. They both turned to me and snickered.

My whole body completely turned red and I was so mortified.

Wedding Day (EDWARD'S POV)

I stood there impatiently waiting to hear from Emmett on how Bella looked like. Actually, I was too impatient to wait till the wedding started.

Then Emmett walked out slowly, as he walked out he looked dazed.

"Emmett how does she look like?" I asked frustrated.

I saw in his mind that Bella was in her bra and underwear. "_Enjoy," _Emmett cracked a grin.

I smacked him on his head and we both started to laugh.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Alice popped out.

"What are you guys doing! Your suppose to be at your positions! The guests are waiting!" Alice yelled.

"And yet the wicked witch has returned," Emmett mumbled.

"What happened to the falling house," I whispered. I could hear the low growls from Alice, We both snickered as we went to attend my wedding.

**Wedding Day**BELLA'S POV)

I sat there my face in total shock.

"Maybe we should slap her," Alice said eying me as if I went into shock.

"Be quiet its her wedding this is a natural reaction," Rosalie hissed.

My eyes started to water.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice and Rosalie said, "After the ceremony you can ruin your make-up but not now!"

Then Charlie came in and said, "Ready?"

I smiled, "Yes dad."

As I waited for the flower girls to go the lullaby that Edward wrote for me filled the air.

_No crying, no crying. I repeated to myself. _

I looked around and white took over my wedding: The white rugs, the chairs, and even the cherry blossoms. I smiled and looked at my soon to be husband, then tears filled my eyes and trickled down my face.

_I am now Isabella Marie Cullen…_

Authors NOTE:

ahem how is it? Eh? Good? Bad? Reviews and you'll be loved :D

By thee way there is more to the wedding I just wanted to stop right here D

any way I will be explaining the wedding in depth a little bit more on the next chapter. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the rest and I do apologize for that T.T


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Day

Wedding Day (BELLA'S POV)

_When I came back home from shopping__ Emmett, Jasper, Alice and even Edward was acting weird. It made me __a little bit curious about what had happened__ last night_

"Bella are you ready for your big day?" Alice said breaking my train of thought.

"Oh um yes… oh and Alice," I picked up a thing that looked like a pliar, "What is this?"

She started to burst into laughter. I stared her down.

"Bella calm down its just an eyelash curler," She said trying to calm her self down.

_Why do girls have to be put through pain to look pretty. _I sighed.

"Alice you do her make-up and I'll do her hair," Rosalie said calmly.

"Let's make Bella delectable for Edward," Rosalie smiled. I could feel the blood rush to my head, they both broke into hysterics. I sat there with crossed arms looking like a 5 year old. As I sat there I started to think what was going to happen after the wedding.

_M__e and Edward will finally get to…_

"Hey Alice I just wanted to check up on..," Emmett stared at me wide-eyed.

_Dammit Emmett why now I'm in my bra and underwear for god sake! _

"GET OUT!" Alice and Rosalie both yelled while shoving him out.

_SLAM!_ The loud ringing of the door stuck inside my head. They both turned to me and snickered.

My whole body completely turned red and I was so mortified.

Wedding Day (EDWARD'S POV)

I stood there impatiently waiting to hear from Emmett on how Bella looked like. Actually, I was too impatient to wait till the wedding started.

Then Emmett walked out slowly, as he walked out he looked dazed.

"Emmett how does she look like?" I asked frustrated.

I saw in his mind that Bella was in her bra and underwear. "_Enjoy," _Emmett cracked a grin.

I smacked him on his head and we both started to laugh.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Alice popped out.

"What are you guys doing! Your suppose to be at your positions! The guests are waiting!" Alice yelled.

"And yet the wicked witch has returned," Emmett mumbled.

"What happened to the falling house," I whispered. I could hear the low growls from Alice, We both snickered as we went to attend my wedding.

**Wedding Day**BELLA'S POV)

I sat there my face in total shock.

"Maybe we should slap her," Alice said eying me as if I went into shock.

"Be quiet its her wedding this is a natural reaction," Rosalie hissed.

My eyes started to water.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice and Rosalie said, "After the ceremony you can ruin your make-up but not now!"

Then Charlie came in and said, "Ready?"

I smiled, "Yes dad."

As I waited for the flower girls to go the lullaby that Edward wrote for me filled the air.

_No crying, no crying. I repeated to myself. _

I looked around and white took over my wedding: The white rugs, the chairs, and even the cherry blossoms. I smiled and looked at my soon to be husband, then tears filled my eyes and trickled down my face.

_I am now Isabella Marie Cullen…_

Authors NOTE:

ahem how is it? Eh? Good? Bad? Reviews and you'll be loved :D

By thee way there is more to the wedding I just wanted to stop right here D

any way I will be explaining the wedding in depth a little bit more on the next chapter. This chapter was a little bit shorter than the rest and I do apologize for that T.T


	5. Chapter 5 Wedding Day Cont

The Party Is Over (EDWARD's POV)

I snarled.

_He came, lovely… _

As the ceremony ended Bella and I headed torwards the party. Music blasted through the steroes which made the floor vibrate incoherently. Bella shook me,

"Edward are you okay?" she asked eyes gleaming with concern. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm always fine when I'm with you," I murmured in her ear. She turned away blushing, chagrin.

I snickered at her reaction, she growled and playfully hit me on the arm. We walked torwards our arranged seatment and sat down.

"Edward may I have a moment with you?" Charlie grunted.

"Dad please not now!" Bella pleaded while holding my arm. "Bella I'm sure what your dad wants to tell me is very important," I whispered in her ear. She whimpered as I pulled her hand away from my arm. "Shall we?" I asked politely. He murmured something that I didn't quite catch then he started to walk torwards the food stand, and I simply followed.

"Yes?" I said.

_"Smartass__ thinks he can get away __after what he just did to Bella__," Charlie thought._

_Still mad I see…_

I waited patiently for Charlie's response.

"Look what happened 2 years ago better not happen again you hear?" Charlie hissed.

"I swear that I will never do anything to hurt Bella," I promised him and myself.

"Yeah Yeah, just go back before Bella thinks I'm murdering you," Charlie grunted.

"My pleasure,"I smiled half-heartedly. I walked back to my seat next to Bella and saw that her face was flushed.

_What in the?_

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked while sitting back in my seat.

HICCUP! HICCUP!

"Edward try this!" Bella slurred. _She's drunk…._

"I leave you for 2 minutes and you're already getting yourself into trouble,"I sighed.

"Don't be such a party pooper," She murmured.

"Here have some more Bella!" Rosalie said while passing wine.

"Rosalie, are you trying to make her pass out?!" I growled.

"Hush, humans deserve to have fun once in awhile," Rosalie hissed.

"Yum it taste like… a..pp..le,"Bella slurred. She laughed, "I need to pee!"

"Oh no you don't not like this!" I denied. "Seriously…I need to..PEE!" Bella whined.

I helped her up from her chair carefully and I walked her to the ladies room.

All of a sudden, I heard barfing sounds coming from the stall.

_Well there goes her lunch…_

She walked out and looked green, I shaked with laughter.

"Shutup, I don't feel so good," She whimpered. "That's what you get," I scolded. She looked down, it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Can we go upstairs?" She pleaded.

I hesitated.

"Okay,"I smiled. I picked her up and started to head torwards my room…

The Party Is Over (BELLA's POV)

_I can't believe he fell for it! I'll have to thank Rosalie after. _I snickered.

He looked at me and said, "You're really drunk."

When we were out of sight from everyone Edward immediately ran up the stairs. He swung the door open and planted me on his bed. I unzipped my dress and Edward gawked at me, "BELLA?! What are you doing?"

"The dress is bothering me," I whimpered. He laughed.

_I wonder if he'll laugh __if I…._

When I was done I threw the dress on the floor, sitting there half naked; I smiled at him.

He watched me cautiously, "Bella?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and suggested, "For the night stay here with me."

"Bella the party is still going?! Are you that drunk!" Edward gasped.

"Who said I was really drunk?" I snickered.

"Plus the party is over Edward, right now you belong to me," I purred.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Well you know what happens next :P I want to keep this PG 13 thank you very much :D reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6 Eternal Damnation

Eternal Damnation (EDWARD'S POV)

"Are you satisified now?" I growled.

"Hmm.." She said while touching her chin. She sat there idle in that position.

_Only if she knew how impatient I am._

"Yes?" I said struggling to keep my voice content.

"Do vampires feel pleasure?" She asked her eyes gazing at the floor. She bit her lip intently.

I stared at her increduously, I snickered.

"I was just asking," she hissed. I reached to hold her face in my hands and said, "Bella just because I am a vampire, does not mean I can't feel pleasure or pain."

"And before you ask, yes I did enjoy it, just like any other man would," I sighed.

"Curiosity killed that cat you know?" I stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Well I guess the cat died of pleasure," she smiled. I shook my head from side to side.

"Edward…um..," Bella stuttered. "Yes?" I tried not to laugh. As she left the bed, she started to put on a night gown and sat back down on the farthest side.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. She impishly smiled back. She started to crawl towards me cautiously watching my moves. As she took her place on my lap she whispered, "Now Edward, bite me now." I looked at her, afflicted with what she said. "You promised Edward!" She whined.

I growled.

"And what if I don't want to?" I said.

"Because if you don't in 50 years you will be married to a prune!" she hissed.

I glared at her.

_Such a hard headed woman…_

"I spoil you too much you know," I mummbled.

She smiled at me, "I love you too."

"You are my everything," I replied. She closed her eyes while leaning on my chest. I slowly bended down to her neck, absorbing her warmth and smell. She turned bright red, I chuckled. "That is one of the things I am going to miss," I breathed on her neck, she quivered.

I opened my mouth closer until I felt her neck; I sank my teeth slowly into her and the blood started to pour…

_God if you really do exist, help me control myself… _

Eternal Damnation (BELLA'S POV)

I winced in pain, it felt as if I got stabbed in the neck.

All of a sudden the burning sensation filled my body. I whimpered.

Then the darkness took over and I entered my _Eternal Damnation…._


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

The Truth (Bella's POV)

_Silence. Darkness. I felt so lonely…_

_The pain was killing me; it f__elt like I was tearing up inside_

_Am I dying?_

_No, death can't be this painful…_

"Bella, please hang in there!" Edward cried.

_EDWARD!? I'm alive! Don't worry! I tried to move my mouth, but I couldn't move at all, I couldn't even speak! _

_NO DAMMIT! Why?! _

I shrieked. _That was all I managed to __do__. The pain it was getting worse like my body was about to burst open…. _

"It will be okay Bella, just hang in there," His velvet voice soothed.

"Carisle, how many more days will it take for her too transform?! It's been a week and a half already!" He snapped.

_A week in a half? I thought it was only three days? What is going on here. _

I whimpered.

"Edward be patient she is still breathing, she will live," Carisle stated.

"Sweet another powerful addition to our family," Emmett said eagerly.

_this pain,__ its getting worse every second.. _

I started to move around shrieking, screaming.

"Pain..make…stop," I whimpered.

"Bella hang in there sweetie," Esme said trying to soothe me. I could feel Edward at my side holding my hand to his head.

**3 days later….**

"Edward take a break she will wake up soon, go hunting right now you look wretched," Alice pleaded.

"Hunger is far from my mind right now Alice, please try to grasp that," He snarled.

"Edward calm down," Carisle interrupted, "I may have a theory on why bella has been out for so long..."

Then my eyes fluttered open. I scanned the room for Edward.

"Edward," I muttered.

"BELLA!" He exclaimed.

"Welcome back little sister," Emmett hollered and gave me a huge hug. I hugged him back. "We missed you," they all said.

I laughed. Then I noticed my voice, it was different.

"Hmm… I feel..weird," I murmured.

"My god Bella! You have purple eyes!! Look ! take a look!" Alice said animated.

"W-o-w," Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. I took the mirror from Alice's hands and peered at myself.

Still brunette, but I notice that my skin got paler, and my lashes got longer, my lips were a luscious pink, and my eyes.. my eyes were this deep dark purple.

"Amazing," was all I managed to say.

"Hey you might be prettier than Rosalie," Emmett humored. Rosalie instantly glared at Emmett.

I turned to Edward saving him last. He immediately hugged me.

"I'm back," I whispered.

"I've missed you."

He let go and pulled me in for a kiss. It was longer and more passionate.

His lips were moving with mine, excpet there was a difference in this kiss…

It wasn't cold anymore, it was warm and soft…

I broke away.

"Hmmm.. and I thought you would break away first," I laughed.

He grinned triumphantly. "It's much easier now," He paused, "Now I don't have to worry about crushing you every second."

"Now about the theory I have," Carisle said, " I think the reason why Edward can't read your thoughts and the Volturi powers do not affect you is because…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you know many years ago a vampire and a werewolf bonded?" Carisle looked at me cautiously to see how I would react.

I stayed composed.

"No, why?" I asked baffled.

"Well, I do hope you know that you are related to a vampire and a werewolf," He pointed out.

I sat there shocked, I didn't know my mouth was open until Edward closed it.

"I did a little research while you where transforming," Carisle smiled.

"Well, your Great-Great-Grand Father eloped with a vampire…" He paused, "On his wedding day." I nodded still in shock.

"Well they fell in love it was as simple as that, but there life was not easy," Carisle whispered in a low voice, "the vampires and werewolves were oppose to this match."

"But they didn't care, no matter how far there world was apart they still loved each other," Carisle said and looked up at me.

"So basically what you are trying to say is that I'm a half werewolf and vampire?" I asked appalled.

"Well I don't know now," Carisle said scanning me. "Since you were bitten by Edward," He muttered.

"So why did I still age?" I asked.

"You didn't, when you were 19 you were suppose to stop aging," Carisle said as a-matter-of-fact.

I turned to look at Edward he was just as shocked as I was.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, "You know since I am part werewolf."

He pulled me in to his arms and muttered in my hair, "No matter what you are, I will always love you."

"What's her power then?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I don't know yet," Carisle stated.

I looked at Alice, then all of a sudden I had a vision. Not a vision but the past, somewhere in a party. It looked like a girl was embracing Edward and then there was fight; then everything blurred.

"Bella," Edward said shaking me. "Are you okay?" His eyes wide with concern.

I glared at him.

"Mr. Edward Cullen," I gritted through my teeth.

"Yes.."He asked puzzled.

"That night when I was shopping with Alice, what really happened."

"Um..well," He paused, "Don't get me wrong I was going to tell you after the wedding but, you wouldn't let me."

I snarled.

"It was just Tanya she was just there to greet me and she got carried away after I told her to stop and then.." I cutted him off short.

"Did you kiss her?" I said icily. He looked at me, offended by my remark.

"Never Bella, I would NEVER in my life do that to you," His voice smoother than silk.

I turned away and looked at Alice. "Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing happened Bella I promise you that," Alice smiled wryly.

"Wait!" Alice gasped, "How did you see that?"

"I had a vision… well not exactly more like visiting the past," I stated.

"Great another vision freak," Emmett mumbled.

I laughed.

"How did that happen?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know I just looked at you and it sort of happened…"my voice trailed off.

"Hmm…Alice try to vision what Aro is doing at this very moment," Carisle asked.

"Okay?" She looked perplexed.

She started to stare into space…

"Weird.. it's not working," Alice whispered.

"Bella you try," Carisle turned to me.

"Okay…,"I said.

I sat there trying to vision Aro, all of a sudden, I saw Aro sitting there admiring the office lady thinking if they should turn her into a vampire or kill her.

"Well, he's thinking if he should turn that office girl into a vampire or kill her," I said stiffly.

I looked at Edward, he was amazed. I smiled at him.

_"I wonder how come Alice couldn't see it too," Edward thought._

"I have no idea I'm kind of confused myself," I answered Edward.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Edward said bemused.

"I heard you Edward, I think we all did," I turned around for everyones support but, everyone shook their head.

_Weird…._

"Edward, what am I thinking right now?" Carisle asked curisously.

"Okay.."Edward uttered. He paused, his eyes were glowering at Carisle, like he was trying to solve a mystery of some sort.

"Nothing," He heavily sighed.

"I think I know Bella's power now," Carisle said amazed. I looked at him puzzled.

"Your theory?" I asked.

"I think Bella can steal powers away and use it as her own," Carisle persumed, "But I think that this can fade for a certain amount of time if she so chooses."

"English?" I asked.

"Meaning," Edward sighed, "You can steal our powers away from us and use it, but you can also dull our powers so we can't use it for a certain amount of time."

All seven eyes were on me, shocked about what they had just discovered.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am sooo.. tired… XI anyway, big surprise eh? Review it please! Oh and thank you to Vampire90 and bloodredeclipse for telling me to detail it more and not to rush. I hope this solves my problems! Anyway thankyou to the reviewers and people who like this story!


	8. Chapter 8 Rivalry

Rivalry (Edward's POV)

"Well, I'm just glad that your back Bella I--," All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

_Tanya! I growled. I can smell __her __s__c__ent from across the country…_

"Come in," I heard Carisle instructed. I turned to Bella, her lips were pursed tightly in a fine line. I pulled her closely to restrain her from pouncing.

"Oh Edward Darling! How is your wife? Did you finally change her?" Tanya smiled. She wore a loose beige shirt that hanged straight across her shoulders, with a black mini skirt, and black stilettos.

"I don't like her mind," Bella whispered in my ear. "Oh you must be Bella," She started to saunter over. She leaned in to kiss Bella lightly on the cheek but, Bella put her hand on her mouth to stop her. "I prefer if you wouldn't do that," Bella snapped.

"Like husband like wife,"Tanya laughed. "You did your job now leave,"Bella hissed. "Edward you picked a rotten apple," Tanya purred. Bella's lips curled over her teeth, "Leave or I will MAKE you leave."

"Bella be reasonable," Carisle insisted. Bella glared at Carisle and started to calm down.

"Tanya if your going to start a war I suggest you leave now," I snarled. She smirked.

"I was just here to see if you really fulfilled your promise to the Volturi," She paused and smiled, "Because if you hadn't I would have finished her myself."

I growled at her.

Then, all of a sudden Bella unlocked my grip and pounced on Tanya. The room was filled with snarls and snapping.

"Bella! STOP IT!" Carisle shouted.

Bella took Tanya's arm and dislocated it; Tanya screamed in pain, withering on the floor. I grabbed Bella to restrain her from killing Tanya. Bella glared at her, "Your lucky I didn't kill you," Bella hissed, "Consider this a warning."

"I'll make sure you die Bella and I will be watching you scream in pain," Tanya replied icily, "Take note of that."

I roared.

"I wouldn't let you lay a finger on her even if it meant my life," I growled through my teeth.

She laughed.

"Adieu!" she smiled waving back with her good arm.

_SLAM!_

Bella fell on the floor holding her stomach. "Bella! Are you okay?!" I asked.

"Thirsty..," She mummbled.

"New born vampires these days," Emmett laughed. I stared at her, awed about what she just did.

"What? The girl was ticking me off," Bella smiled. She looked so calm, so serene in her small petite frame, it was so shocking that she would do that.

Bella sighed, "I can hear you Edward." Her eyes shot up wild with concern. I caught up to the situation quick, she was in a lace nightgown.

She turned away and hissed through her teeth, "OUT! EVERYONE! I need to change to more appropriate clothes!" Everyone was surprised with Bella's menacing voice, I laughed and turned to face the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked from behind me, hugging my waist.

"What I can't stay in here?"I asked, I turned around to see her face. I touched her hair and traced her lips down to her collar bone. She sighed.

"You know I thought you would be less intimidating but, you get more intimidating every day," She growled.

Bella opened her eyes and I was penetrated by her beauty, it was like her eyes were a death trap.

"What?" She interrupted my thoughts. "I'm not the only one intimidating," I murmured. I leaned in and kissed her lightly, then bella put her arms around me making the kiss last longer.

I broke away and sighed, "Always the responsible one."

"You said it was easier," She mocked. I snickered, "Hurry up and get dressed."

She smiled and turned away heading for the closet.

RivalryBella's POV)

As I walked into the closet, I gawked about the size of it.

_This is bigger than my room… _

"Ostentatious," Edward sighed, "I know."

I sheepishly smiled back.

I walked around to pick some ordinary clothes but, the pencil jeans caught my eye; so did that blue top, it had some intricated designs to make some places look tighter but it was still plain. Just the way I liked it. I instantly grabbed it without hesitating.

"Ahem, privacy," I insisted.

"I already saw you remember," He said.

"_2 weeks ago in bed," he thought. _

I glared at him, "Yes I do remember." He laughed.

_"You looked rather vulnerable to me," Edward thought._

"Still, that doesn't change anything, I'm a girl and you're a boy," I sighed, "Close your eyes at least.

He suddenly appeared behind me and whispered in my ear, "Why? are you afraid of me?" I trembled beneath his breath.

He snickered, "Okay, I'll leave the room if it makes you happy."

_Why must he do that to me? He knows that he's soo…irresistible…._

I continued to rant in my head until Emmett banged on the door.

"Bella today! I'm not getting any younger!" He growled.

"That's right Emmett your not going to get any older! And start learning patience, it's an essential in my book," I scowled back. I could hear Edward laughing in the background while Emmett snarled. I walked out.

"I'm ready, lets go hunting," I smirked.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello!!! Sorry this took awhile! I've been so busy with school!!! Anyway review it please:D **


	9. Chapter 9 Last Breath

Last Breath (Bella's POV)

I simply tried to walk out, but I ended up running downstairs. It all went by in a blur. I muttered, "Interesting…"

I turned to look for Edward and he was already downstairs. He immediately went up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I'll be back momentarily."

I smiled.

I turned to scan the room and saw that Rosalie was glaring out the window; she turned to me and hissed.

"What's the matter?" I asked dubiously. There was a long silence.

_Is she expecting me to talk?_

The atmosphere was too uneasy her eyes were deadly, like a snake staring down its prey.

"Umm… did I do something wrong?" I finally broke the silence.

"If only you knew how exactly I feel," Her eyes turned to me, overtaken by depression. "You had a chance Bella and you ruined it,"Rosalie whispered.

"I ruined nothing Rosalie, your going to have to except that I will do anything in my power to be with Edward," I replied, "I understand how you feel--."

"How would YOU understand anything," Her voice echoed through the house. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Then I will try to understand how you feel Rosalie," I sympatheically whispered, "I didn't become a vampire just for Edward."

"I also wanted to be apart of this family, I wanted to help! I don't want to see my family die cause of me!" I cried out.

"I'm tired of being the weakling, I'm tired of being the one who always causes trouble," I muttered. Jasper appeared and tried to calm down the situation.

It worked for the moment….then Edward appeared.

"Rosalie, this was Bella's descion entirely," Edward soothed, his voice hypnotic, " I too oposed it, but I also understand her situation."

"Please, try to understand it in her point Rosalie." The silence was overwhelming, I could hear the pierced ringing in my ears.

"I need to go outside," She strauted her way out. I turned to Edward concerned about Rosalie.

"She'll come back," He smiled, "She always does." He looked at me, his lips molded into a crooked smile.

"Okay, now can we go hunting?" Emmett growled, pacing back in forth impatiently.

I snickered, "Yes we can go now."

**Goat Rocks Mt. View**

My instinct was more accute, I smelled so many varieties of food.

Or animals…

"Funny, I thought you didn't like the smell of blood," Edward mocked.

I twitched my lips, "I'm not a meat eater anymore I'm a _vegetarian."_

_He's right, when I was human, blood was so ghastly, but now it smells sweet and overwhelming…too overwhelming._

My body shivered and went into a crouch position, then my body reacted and flew into the air, landing on a deer. My mouth was wild with thirst. I sank my teeth slowly into the deer's neck trying not to hurt it, and drank some of it's blood. The warm blood filled my mouth, shockingly it tasted divine.

_Weird, I'm __satisfied__ already…_

I removed my teeth from the deers' neck and it simply got up and trotted away.

"Bella?" Edward asked curiously, "Is there by any chance that you're full already?"

"Yeah…"I muttered. Emmett turned to Edward, "She's joking right?"

"I don't think so," Edward muttered. I heard little steps and I saw a bunny appear. Edward carefully, but swiftly caught it and put it in front of my face.

"Edward," I sighed, "I'm not hungry the deer satitated my thirst."

"Are you su--," I cut him off short. My eyes averted and blanked out.

I saw that Jacob was in Charlie's house yelling at him, screaming about"Believe what Billy says about the Cullens," then I snapped back.

"Bella…," Edward and Emmett asked cautiously.

I turned to them my eyes hard and cold, "We're going to Charlie's house, Jacob is forcing Charlie to believe what Billy said about _us_."

Edwards' eyes turned to a deep black, "Let's go," His growl ripped from his chest. Then we swiftly ran back to Charlie's house awaiting the danger…..

**Charlie's House**

**CRASH! **

"Dammit Jacob! have you gone completely mad?!" Charlie shrieked.

_Jacob Black you have crossed the line! How can you do this to me!_

"Well speaking of the devil, they're all here!" Jacob growled from the inside.

"What? Who's here? Jacob I don't see anyone," Charlie yelled.

Edward swiflty walked up to the door and kicked it down, I glared at him, "No need to break the house Edward."

I walked in quietly glancing at the mess that Jacob had made.

"BELLA! Thank god you're here! Jacob has gone completely insane," Charlie raged, "He just came bursting in here to believe what vampires and werewolves are!" Charlie's eyes were wide-eyed, I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked concerned. "No, just a little cu-," I stopped him.

"Jacob Black you have crossed the line," I roared, "Do you have any idea what you have done."

He grinned, smiling like I just told a joke. Jacob grabbed a mug from the counter and aimed it at Charlie. He reacted by putting his arms in front of his face.

_NO! Not Charlie!_

Edward reached out quickly and grabbed the mug before it caused any injuries.

"Nice catch leech," Jacob mocked. Emmett glared at Jacob, his muscles flexed, and his eyes were wild.

"Don't do anything rash," I whispered to Emmett, "My dad is here." He simply nodded.

"So Bella, has he finally turned you into what you wanted," He sarcastically remarked, "A _monster!"_ The way he said "monster", it felt like he stabbed me in the back.

I was pained to see him this way, "Jacob, I am still Bella no matter what I am."

"_No matter what I am,"_ He mocked, "Well guess what Bella it matters to me!" His face turned to that baby face that I saw 3 years ago…the face that I always loved.

"Wait! What's going on here?" Charlie screamed hysterically, "You guys are talking like... like I'm missing something!"

Jacob grinned, except his smile was sinister.

_NO JACOB NOT NOW!!_

"Don't do it dog,"Edward clenched his teeth.

Jacob's body quivered furiously. His clothes ripped, black patches of hair was growing everywhere on his body, he transformed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!" Charlie screamed, shaken. I stared at Jacob with revulsion.

Emmett pounced on Jacob grabbing hold of his neck, but Jacob slashed Emmett's back leading all the way down to his right leg.

Edward roared, his voice menacing, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM JACOB BLACK!"

"STOP!" I shrieked, "STOP EVERYONE PLEASE!"

Emmett was there on the floor his face overtaken with pain.

Jacob Black smiled ruefully; he turned to Charlie and grabbed him by his shirt.

"JACOB NO!!!" I roared, "What are you doing?! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

He smiled at me and took his claws and slashed Charlie's neck.

"Now no one knows what we really are," He ran out. Edward was about to run after him, but I grabbed him by his shirt, "Charlie needs help right now."

I bended down towards Charlie and put his head on my lap.

"Everything will be okay," I soothed. His lips trembled, "Bella..," His lungs gasping for air, "take care of …" He tried to say something else, but his heart stopped beating; I couldn't hear anything.

"NO! DAD! NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed, "NO DAD! HANG IN THERE PLEASE!!" Edward hugged me for moral support. I stared at him, his body lifeless.

This was the first time; I had ever felt that I wanted to cry….

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay Jacob lovers I'm going to warn you now, DON'T READ ANYMORE! I'm serious; I'm not going to say what happens, but really.**

**I'm sorry for that sad ending! Please review :D **


	10. Chapter 10 The Good and The Bad

**Author's note: Hello! Long time no see . sorry for the long wait I've been really busy nowadays / Well, read on!**

**The Good and The Bad**

**CHARLIE'S HOUSE (CONT.) Bella's POV**

_This is a dream right? This whole thing is a joke! I just have to wake up and everything will go back to normal , Jacob will be with me again, Charlie will keep on complaining about Edward… this whole thing will blow over…right? No… it won't… _

_Wake up and smell the daises Bella… he really is gone…_

"NO!" I whimpered, "NO! PLEASE NO! WAKE UP DAD!" I broke into dry sobs. I immediately turned to Edward, "We can turn him into one of us right?!" Edward was bewildered with my response; he just stared at me wide-eyed.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!" I pounded on his chest. He pulled me in tightly, singing my lullaby quietly. "Bella..I'm afraid we can't do anything," he murmured softly in my ear, "I'm sorry." I whimpered, dry sobs.

"Ugh..."I grumbled. My head was spinning so wildly I couldn't even see Edward's face. "Ed...ward..," I fell into a deep darkness.

**Cullen's House (Edward's POV)**

Ever since Bella fainted I carried her to our house to see what was wrong with her.

"CARISLE! Something happened to Bella!" I roared.

I delicately laid her on the couch, she whimpered. "I feel horrible," She mumbled. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Want water or something?" I asked, panicked.

"Calm down Edward," She whispered, her eyes closed, "I can barely talk right now." She smiled, but her smile was not the smile I longed to see. It was morbid.

I put my hand on her forehead and tried to soothe her with my lullaby. Then, Carlisle appeared, "What happened to her?"

"Check what's wrong with her first, and then I will tell you what happened."

He did all the normal procedures as a doctor.

"Well, this is actually very abnormal for a vampire," Carlisle murmured.

"What?" I asked impatiently. He hesitated for a moment, examining my face.

"She's pregnant Edward," He whispered quietly, "And that's very dangerous for a vampire and the child itself." My body froze into shock, I tried to stay composed.

"How is it dangerous?" I asked concerned.

"It's dangerous because there is a high chance Bella could die during labor, or one of the babies will die," He mumbled.

_Not on my account she won't die…_

"WAIT! When you said _one of the babies_," Carlisle cut me off short.

"Yes she is having twins," he smiled, "But, she must not be strained, it's very dangerous in her condition."

"It's very dangerous for her and the twins," He whispered, "They are both girls by the way."

He smiled, "Congratulations." He examined Bella once more.

"Now tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Jacob," I paused, "killed Bella's father." I gritted my teeth trying to stay calm, Carlisle shook his head in disappointment.

**BOOM!**

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice screamed. We all turned around, facing Alice.

"What?" I asked coldly. She glared at me, "BELLA! I have horrible news! Jacob imprinted!!!" She screamed in hysterics.

"I'm glad for him," Bella whispered, "How is that horrible though?" Alice hesitated looking at everyone. I waved my hand to prolong the news.

"He...He..." She stuttered, "He imprinted on Tanya!"

"HE WHAT?!" Bella turned, her face overwhelmed with shock. "You're kidding me right?!" She was in hysterics, "This is preposterous! Werewolves can't imprint..." She stopped herself. "No No," She muttered in her hands. "This can't be happening." I rubbed Bella's back trying to comfort her, I turned to Alice.

_"He's with the Volturi," Alice thought, "They're using him as bait to lure us there."_

_"Be careful, Tanya has a power that I don't fully understand yet and they have another addition to their family."_

I nodded.

_I will make them pay for what they put Bella through…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I left a cliffhanger :D Please review!! **


	11. Chapter 11 The Repeated Past

**The Repeated Past ****(Bella's POV)**

I lifted my head to look at Edward, but he was focusing on something. I peered from the side and Alice was pacing back and forth. Something is going on, I just know it. _How do I steal powers again? Dammit how do I do it?_

I focused on my goal and looked at Edward intensly. He didn't even look at me… at all. Then a shot of pain filled my body, "Agh…"

Edward rubbed my back, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. I looked at Edward, but his eyes were onyx.

_"I'm leaving once again, I'm sorry Charlie for breaking the promise," Edward thought._

_AGAIN?! NOT AGAIN! DAMMIT EDWARD!_

"YOU BASTARD!"I sneered, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! AGAIN!" I punched him on the arm. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE! DID YOU NOT?!"

He rubbed his head with his index finger and thumb repeatedly. "Bella," He uttered, trying to control his temper, "This is the only way, we can get ja—."

"SHUT UP!" I stormed, "I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES! BREAKING PROMISES AND LIES!"

He grabbed me firmly, and turned me to face him, "BELLA," He sneered, "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO LEAVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!! THIS IS FOR THE BEST."

I glared at him, I was crying inside. _I don't want to go back to that hell hole you put me through…_

"Do you want to know what's best for me," I muttered, "You not leaving is best for me…" I gazed at him, he looked at me with his agonized eyes.

"Bella I'm—,"I interrupted him.

"But hey my opinions don't matter to you anyway," I whispered. I unleashed his grip and disappeared from his sight.

**(Edward's POV)**

_Damn! _I punched the table with all my strength.

**CRASH!**

I burried my head in my hands, "I'm a horrible husband." Esme soothed, "Don't worry Edward she'll understand." I lifted my head, "No matter what DON'T let Bella out of your sight." "I'm going to Volturi, it's been decided."

"But Edward wha—,"Alice stammered. "Bella will be fine," I ensured, "I'm not going to let her go in her condition." I looked at the hallway longing to see her face.

"If I don't come back in more than 2 weeks send Emmett and Jasper,"I stated, "Do you understand."

"Yes," Alice sighed.

"When will you be leaving?" Carisle asked. I looked at the window, "Tonight."

"Oh boy Bella is not going to like this," Emmett muttered.

"I think this is not a good idea," Rosalie pointed out, "I mean after all she's been through, don't you think that's enough?" I gazed at the floor unsure about what to say.

"She needs you Edward," Rosalie whispered, "She needs you the most right now."

"I know," I murmured, "But I also know that she wants her bestfriend to come back."

"Don't you think it's strange that Jacob would kill Charlie," Jasper interrupted. He was sitting across the room, gazing out the window. "I mean seriously, he could of done this a long time ago." Jasper thought out loud, "But, why now?"

_He's right…why now?_

"Maybe the Volturi made him do this," I stated.

"No they would of came themselves," Carisle said. I was puzzled, then how??

"_TANYA_," I sneered. Whenever I say her name it felt like acid seered my mouth.

I looked at Alice, "What are they planning right now?"

She gazed for a moment in a idle position. "I can't see everything is a blur, but I can hear screams."

"Damn," I snapped.

"We're coming with you Edward," Emmett and Jasper said, "You won't be able to handle them by yourself."

I nodded.

I looked in the hallway and Bella was there. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I turned to Emmett and Jasper, "Let's go!" I disappeared from sight hearing the pierce wailing of Bella. _Please forgive me…_

**Bella's POV**

"NO!" I wailed, "COME BACK PLEASE!" I broke into dry sobs.

"EDDWAARD!!!!!"I screamed into the dark abyss. He was gone once again….

**Author's note: **

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy nowadays :P reviews please :D Want to read the Chapter 12 sneak peek? go to my profile for a preview :D **


	12. Chapter 12 Deals with the Devil

**Deals With The Devil Edwards POV**

"Maybe I should go back and tell Bella that everything will work out perfectly fine," I spoke hesitantly. Emmett and Jasper both gave me a perplexed look. "Edward your just going to make things more difficult for her," Jasper said bluntly. I sighed knowingly that he was indeed correct.

"So why the hell are we trying to save this Jacob guy?" Emmett spoke out staring at the airports high ceilings. I rolled my eyes in unison, _Good question._

"Would any of you guys like to have a drink with us?" A tall blonde lady smiled. I turned to look at her and saw two other masculine guys; they both winked at us.

"They are either gay or they have eye problems," Emmett whispered in hushed tones. I tried to hold in my laughter.

Jasper smiled with delight, "I woul--." I interutped him, "We wouldn't sorry, but we are all married to "woman"." They all grumbled in despair and dissapeared into the crowd.

"All I wanted was a drink," He said boredly while playing with a button on his jacket.

"Well they weren't just looking for a drink they wanted some "people" to help them with their," Emmett stopped and exhaled, "cough porn cough movie," He grimaced. We all looked at each other and shivered in reaction.

"The only porn movie that I want to shoot in is with--,"I interrupted Emmett, "Please spare us the nightmares."

I hissed, "They're here."

"Who's here?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi," Emmett growled. Five black cloaks appeared in front of us, and only one of them speaked. "Come if your interested in getting your dog back," Jane smiled.

"He has a name so use it," I sneered.

"Control your temper Edward," Jane warned, "Just because we are among the humans doesn't mean I will refrain from having your head decapitated and burned this very moment," she vowed.

"Like hell you will," Emmett stormed.

"You guys are already making a commotion," Jasper pointed out, "Can we please be civilized and work this out,"He whispered in hushed tones.

**Deals With The Devil Bella's POV**

I layed on the bed noticing that 24 hours have passed. My throat was aching for the warm liquid that gave me the strength to refrain from any human presence. But, I

just couldn't move at all, all I could do was think of _him. _Emotions rushed in: anger, outraged, hurt, depressed….most of all I was pissed at him. I grabbed the pillow next

to me and screamed as loud as I could knowing that everyone would hear me. _I can't stand this_. But, I wonder if I was just acting childish, and I was. Yet, I couldn't

convince myself that I should be happy, and trust Edward because I knew full well that he knew what he was doing even though he can be an arrogant bastard

sometimes, always not needing my help or that same "stay here" bull crap. Then, I noticed I ended up being pissed at him once more…

**Deals With The Devil Edwards POV**

Walking inside the tunnel I noticed that the lady was gone and replaced with a tall gangly blonde girl. I grimaced in disgust at how they treated human beings. As they

pushed open the ancient doors, my eyes were outraged with what I've perceived. I searched for the person responsible for this madness and saw Tanya standing in the

middle of the room grinning widely. "So you finally came Edward," Tanya purred, delighted, "Where is your _wife?" _

I couldn't move from her stare it was like she was posessing me... but she couldn't right? I looked for Jacob, there he was strapped on a steel table struggling to get out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" I roared. "I will let him free Edward Cullen, BUT there are circumstances," Her smile was devious. "What?" I snapped.

Her grin grew wider, "IF you promise me you will join the Volturi and your wife, ALSO," she paused, "If you become my future husband." "And if I don't?" I growled

feriocously. "Well poor Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper will have to pay.." She grinned. All the Volturi's came out surrounding Jasper, Emmett, and me, "WAIT!" I snapped.

Everyone's eyes were fully on me, "You said that If I join you will stop all this nonsense…"

"I didn't just say join Edward," Her eyes penetrated me, "I said you also have to marry me," She smiled coyly.

"I want to make Bella's life a living hell," She whispered icily. "So what will it be Edward? Your wife or your family," She restated, "Remember don't take this for granted."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Oh I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in YEARS! Well here's what you all have been waiting for!**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers xD**


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I will not post the 13 chapter unless I get close to 50 reviews C; **

**What's the sad part is I got more then 70,000 hits and only 40 people decided to review :C**

**I'm rather dissapointed, but please I implore you to review for my sake and your own! :D**

**Unless you don't want to know what happens in the next chapter :X**

**P.S: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far C: I'm very pleased that most of you are enjoying the story. **

**From now on I will be on top of my game and try to update as soon as possible.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Twilight Kiss**


	14. My comeback

How should I put this, I guess long time no see? So for all the 'new' people who read this story I'm actually surprised some of you liked it . . . To tell you the truth I was only 11 . . .or 12 at the time and too mindless about my grammar mistakes. Let's just get one thing straight, my god people are so harsh on the internet! Thank heavens I wasn't as young and sensitive or else I would have taken those comments to heart. But, seriously people do you honestly think that telling me I 'fail' is going to help me get better?[yes I know you can't start sentences with a 'but' I just want to see which people have the time to waste a comment on that] I was 11 at the time give me a break. . . I understand my story was crap, but honestly wasting your time on 5-6 reviews? Why couldn't you just leave it at one and stopped wasting your time. Oh look I repeated myself, anybody wants to kill me with words? Look I didn't get on here just to get back at people, even though it seems like I did . . . but for the people who said I fail, I hope you understand by telling that too a little girl will honestly kill their hopes or dreams of ever becoming a writer. Young girls are sensitive and naïve, and wouldn't waste their time on doing something they 'fail' at. Okay I'm going to stop this soap opera now before another person kills me with my grammar mistakes.

Anyhow, as for the story, I'm actually stopping, but if anybody wants to re-create it or make it their own by all means I give you my permission; I'm done with my crazed out Twilight obsession. So thank you too the people that enjoyed it and thank you too the people who gave me **actual** good criticism.

Good Bye :)


End file.
